Une nuit éternelle
by Aegen
Summary: Suite de ma fic "Comme les deux cotés d'une médaille". Je conseille de lire cette dernière avant de commencer cette fic.
1. Crépuscule

**Salut tout le monde! Je vous présente aujourd'hui la suite de ma fic « Comme les deux cotés d'une médaille ». Il est fortement conseillé de la lire avant de commencer cette fic, vous comprendrez plus facilement ce qui va suivre.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pour ceux qui ne veulent pas ou qui n'ont pas le temps de lire la fic précédente, je vous propose un court résumé (ne pas lire le texte qui va suivre si vous voulez lire la fic précédente!) !\Attention spoils:**

* * *

><p>Un soir ou Rin et Len rentrait d'une répétition avec les Vocaloids, ils se firent agresser par deux types armés, des « violeurs » si vous voulez. Rin se fit blesser, et finit à l'hôpital. A sa sortie, on apprend que le gars qui l'a agressée est devenu obsédé par l'idée de retrouver Rin et de « finir le travail »... Et il parvient à ses fin, Len se retrouve seul, sa sœur à été assassinée par le salaud. La fic se termine sur la tentative de suicide de Len.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé des épisodes précédents terminé! Place à l'histoire!<strong>

**Vocaloid et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à Yamaha Corporation. **

* * *

><p><em>Le sang et la terre.<em>

_Ces deux éléments emplissaient la bouche du jeune homme à chacune de ses chutes, répétées, dans la boue. La nuit noire, combinée à la pluie diluvienne l'empêchait de voir à plus de trois mètres devant lui. Mais ce détail lui était égal. Il savait parfaitement ou il allait, et rien n'aurait pu le détourner de son objectif. Après un pas maladroit, il s'effondra de nouveau. La plaie qui s'était ouverte au coin de ses lèvres l'élançait impitoyablement. Il bénissait la présence de cette plaie. Cette douleur l'obligeait à vite se relever du sol, ainsi il aurait plus vite atteint son objectif._

* * *

><p>Kaito referma la porte de son appartement. IL n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer qu'a peine cinq heures plus tôt, il se trouvait devant la maison de Neru, encerclée par la police et les pompiers. Il n'arrivait plus à se rappeler exactement du nombre de gens qui fourmillaient autour de lui, ni de la montagne de paperasse qu'un agent de police lui avait demandé de remplir. En revanche, la lente traversée d'une civière contenant un petit corps recouvert d'un drap blanc, transporté par deux pompiers au visage sombre, ça il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Jusqu'à la fin, cette vision reviendra le hanter chaque jour et chaque nuit.<p>

L'appartement était totalement silencieux. Len dormait peut-être encore...

-Je vais voir dans ma chambre, dit Miku d'une voix faible, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

-D'acc. Je vais faire du thé. Ça intéresse quelqu'un? demanda Kaito.

-Je veux bien... répondit Luka, qui était partie s'asseoir sur un canapé du salon.

Kaito pénétra dans la cuisine, qui était restée dans le même état qu'il l'avait laissée. Au moment de sortir la bouilloire, il remarqua quand même quelque chose d'étrange. Au fond du lavabo trônait un verre cassé, ainsi qu'une répugnante flaque d'un liquide sombre et mousseux, à l'odeur forte et plate, qui évoquait un mélange entre du dentifrice et du désinfectant.

Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour savoir ce qui s'était passé. Un tentative de suicide. Maladroite et sans doutes plus à considérer comme un « appel au secours » que comme une réelle envie d'en finir, mais une tentative de suicide quand même. Kaito se dit qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire aux filles pour l'instant. Il en parlerais plus tard. Len s'était ravisé au dernier moment, il avait donc réalisé la stupidité de son geste, c'était déjà ça. Peut-être que ce dernier leur dira de lui-même d'ailleurs.

* * *

><p>Luka, allongée sur le canapé, était pensive. Même si elle n'avait pratiquement rien dit durant tout le trajet pour venir à l'appartement, son cerveau n'avait pas cessé de tourner à plein régime dès qu'elle réussi à reprendre ses esprits.<p>

Même si tout le monde éludait soigneusement la question (et c'était bien normal) il faudra bientôt penser à planifier l'enterrement. Même uniquement en pensée, ce terme lui faisait froid dans le dos. Mais il faudra bien y songer à un moment ou à un autre. Luka s'étira tristement. Elle les avait toujours beaucoup aimé ces deux la. Toujours ensembles... Elle se souvenait des cours d'anglais qu'elle avait tenté de donner à Len... Catastrophique. Pour la première fois depuis l'annonce du décès, Luka eu le début d'une ombre de sourire.

* * *

><p>Miku ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre. Les rideaux étaient tirés, seul un mince fil de lumière venait troubler la pénombre de la pièce. Un léger bruissement de couverture lui indiqua que Len était toujours couché. Soit il bougeait dans son sommeil, soit il était réveillé.<p>

Guidée par son habitude des lieux, Miku slaloma entre les piles de vêtements qui jonchaient le sol, et alla s'asseoir su son lit. Len était couché sur le coté, la tête face au mur. Miku s'allongea près de lui, sans se glisser sous les couvertures, et parla de la voix la plus basse et la plus douce possible.

-Je vais pas te demander si ca va, ne t'inquiètes pas. Dit-elle. Je sais bien qu'en ce moment personne ne va bien. Je vais pas essayer de te parler du temps qui efface les blessures ou de toutes ces bêtises. On...

La boule qu'elle avait dans la gorge semblait enfler, Miku déglutit avec difficulté.

-Je sais bien... qu'on peut rien faire... Qu'on devra tous vivre avec cette blessure à vie...

Len restait silencieux.

-Mais on peut compter les uns sur les autres, Len. On ne peut pas remonter le temps, on peut pas guérir les blessures de la vie, mais on peut partager notre peine, et pleurer tous ensembles, tu crois pas?

Le silence, encore.

Ce joli discours sonnait tellement faux... Miku ne savait pas comment exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait, elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer que éprouver un tel chagrin était possible jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Le souvenir de Kaito l'appelant sur son portable pour lui annoncer l'horrible nouvelle était encore frais dans son esprit. Repenser à ce moment la fit frissonner jusqu'au plus profond de son être.

La jeune fille plaça ses bras autour du jeune garçon emmitouflé sous sa couette et se serra contre lui. Len, toujours muet, se retourna lentement et posa sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Miku. Ses cheveux en bataille lui caressaient le menton. Finalement, Len dit, d'un voix rauque et presque inaudible:

-Miku... J'ai tellement froid... à l'intérieur de moi... Il fait si froid... Même mes larmes sont gelées.

Miku lui caressa la joue, sèche et lisse.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, lui répondit-elle, je pleurerais pour nous deux désormais.

* * *

><p><strong>Premier chapitre fini, plutôt court. M'enfin, n'hésitez pas à commenter malgré tout.<strong>


	2. Yume

**Deuxième chapitre.**

* * *

><p>Len ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Il se rappelait vaguement s'être endormi dans la chambre de Miku, avec cette dernière allongée près de lui.<p>

Pourtant, ce lit, cette chambre, cette odeur... ce n'était pas la chambre dans laquelle il s'était endormi. Cette pièce lui était beaucoup plus familière. Il s'agissait de sa propre chambre, légèrement éclairée par le soleil filtré par les rideaux. Une mince raie de lumière passait également sous la porte. Len se leva en titubant légèrement. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait la. Peut-être qu'on l'avait déposé à son insu ici pendant qu'il dormait ? Mais ca n'avait aucun sens. En plus leur maison était sans doutes fermée au public et remplie de policiers à l'heure qu'il était.

Len entendit un bruit provenant du couloir, des bruits de pas sur la moquette. Sans doutes un flic. Le jeune garçon ne savait pas du tout comment il était arrivé là, mais si il y avait bien une chose dont il n'avait pas envie, c'était de ses retrouver nez à nez avec des policiers. Il attendit donc que les bruits de pas s'évanouirent, puis sortir prudemment de sa chambre.

Le couloir était propre, net et en ordre. Len se serait imaginé un capharnaüm pas possible, genre le sol recouvert de plastique, des autocollant « POLICE NO NOT CROSS » un peu partout, mais rien.

Il risqua un coup d'œil vers la chambre à coté de la sienne. La porte était propre, fermée, d'un blanc immaculé. Len avança a petit pas dans le couloir et arriva devant l'escalier. Prudemment il descendit les marches une à une. Au milieu de l'escalier, il entendit vaguement une voix provenir de la cuisine.

-...een!

La voix, féminine, provenait du salon. L'appel était étouffé, mais Len pensait reconnaitre Miku. Soulagé, il descendit les quatre marches restantes et alla à sa rencontre. La silhouette était de dos, accroupie en train de tripoter la télé au fond du salon.

Et ce n'était pas Miku.

C'était Rin.

Cette dernière se redressa et le regarda en souriant. Elle semblait en parfaite santé, rayonnante. Elle portait un pyjama jaune et tenait la télécommande de la télé dans la main. Ses cheveux habituellement ornés de son joli nœud blanc étaient un peu en bataille.

Mais pas la moindre trace de sang ni de blessure.

-Et ben, t'as dormi comme une souche toi! Fit elle en s'avançant vers lui. Remarque, je t'ai entendu crier cette nuit, Len ca m'a réveillée.

Len, tremblant de tout ses membres, il n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Ce pourrait-il que toute ces horribles choses qui étaient arrivées ne soient qu'un rêve? Un rêve ignoble et affreusement réaliste? Lentement il se pinça le bras. La douleur était là, bien réelle. Tout comme sa sœur qui se tenait devant lui, l'air légèrement inquiète, l'était.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Len sentit des larmes, de joie cette fois, couler sur ses joues. De sa vie il n'avait jamais ressentit un tel soulagement.

-Len tu pleures? fit Rin, vraiment inquiète cette fois.

Sans attendre une seconde, il se jeta sur sa sœur et la serra très fort dans ses bras. Le menton posé sur son épaule, il continuait de sangloter. Oh comme cette sensation lui avait manqué! La douceur de sa peau, son odeur, sa voix...

Rin, entoura la taille de son frère de ses bras, même si visiblement elle ne comprenait pas trop cette crise de larmes intempestive.

-Bah, qu'est-ce que t'as? Len?

Mais ce dernier, incapable de parler, se contentait de resserrer un peu plus son étreinte. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, mais finalement, Len la lâcha et retrouva suffisamment son calme pour lui raconter tout son rêve, de leur première agression jusqu'au moment ou il tenta de se suicider. Après ce récit, Rin, effarée, s'assit sur le canapé et resta silencieuse.

-Ben dit donc, finit-elle par dire, c'est glauque comme rêve! T'avais bu du café avant de dormir hier soir?

-Je sais plus du tout... répondit Len avec un faible sourire, en la rejoignant sur le canapé.

-En tout cas, poursuivi Rin, ca prouve que tu tient à moi, c'est mignon!

-Mais bien sûr que je tient à toi! s'écria Len, offusqué, je... je t'aime tellement... dit-il en baissant la voix.

-Mais moi aussi je t'aime, t'inquiètes! fit Rin en prenant la main de son jumeau.

Len s'allongea et posa la tête sur les genoux de sa sœur, qui lui caressa lentement les cheveux.

-Allez, on va préparer le petit dèj'? proposa Rin, enjouée, Je meure de faim!

Main dans la main, ils allèrent ensembles à la cuisine.

-Tu sais, Rin, dit Len tout en remplissant deux bols de thé brûlant, je me rend compte que j'ai un peu pété les plombs, mais c'était vraiment effrayant.

-Essaye de penser à autre choses. répondit sa sœur. Elle était dos à lui, en train de couper des tranches de brioche.

-Ouais, mais c'est dur.

Rin resta silencieuse un instant, toujours en train de couper ses brioches, puis elle pris la parole .

-Dis, Len...

-Oui?

-Pourquoi tu m'a laissée mourir?

Len cligna des yeux.

-Pourquoi j'ai quoi?

Rin se retourna. Sa tête formait un angle bizarre et son haut de pyjama était déchiré. Son buste était littéralement couverte de sang. Un sang très sombre, qui ruisselait sur sa poitrine nue. Juste au centre de son cou, il semblait y avoir une large entaille, comme une large bouche édentée qui vomissait des litres d'hémoglobine.

-Rin? dit Len, qui commençai à suffoquer.

-Pourquoi tu m'a tuée?

Sa sœur lui administra une violente claque qui le fit tomber de sa chaise. Len tenta de se relever, mais Rin s'accroupit sur son ventre, l'immobilisant définitivement. Pourtant elle était toute légère en temps normale, mais cette fois elle semblait peser des tonnes.

-C'est pas juste. murmura-t-elle en le regardant de ses yeux vitreux. On est exactement pareil, alors pourquoi moi je suis morte et pas toi? Je veux pas rester morte, Len, ca fait trop maaal... S'il te plait, donne moi un peu de ta vie...

Elle se pencha, son visage ensanglanté à deux centimètre de celui de son frère, livide.

Len était paralysé par la terreur. Il avait tant désiré revoir Rin, pouvoir à nouveau lui parler, chanter avec elle, la serrer dans ses bras... Et maintenant, il avait peur d'elle... Son coeur s'arrêta quand Rin déposa ses lèvres écarlates sur les siennes.

Une sensation ignoble et immonde. L'impression d'étouffer. Len ferma les yeux et pria pour que tout s'arrête, pour que tout finisse enfin...

Il s'éveilla en sursaut, le corps couvert de sueur, les draps enroulé autour de lui. Il respirait bruyamment. Malgré son état, il se sentait lucide. Il savait qu'il se trouvait bien dans la chambre de Miku. Ce cauchemar était terminé.

Enfin, le cauchemar était revenu, en quelque sorte. Car ce rêve valait bien une centaine de réalité comme celle qu'il vivait, finalement. Même si ca n'était pas vraiment arrivé, il avait pu revoir Rin, au moins une fois. Sa douce jumelle...

* * *

><p>Dans le salon de l'appartement, Kaito, Miku et Luka discutaient de l'enterrement. Ce sujet les dégoutaient tous, mais ils avaient finalement surmonté leur peine et avaient fini par se mettent d'accord sur la date et sur l'organisation. Le groupe Vocaloid rapportait bien assez d'argent, ils n'avaient pas à se soucier de ça. L'enterrement aurait lieu dans un mois, ça leur laissait le temps de tout préparer. Avec un peu de chance, Len irait mieux d'ici la.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Pardon pour la longue attente, mais j'ai plein de travail en ce moment. Enfin, bon n'hésitez pas à commenter.<strong>


End file.
